Police officers are at risk of being injured or killed when struck by passing vehicles while responding to roadway incidents. In some cases, the officer is directly struck by the passing vehicle while standing outside a cruiser (e.g., standing next to a vehicle on a road shoulder while processing a traffic ticket, accident, etc.). In others cases, a police cruiser or another vehicle is struck, pushing a vehicle into the officer. There are a variety of situations that can result in a passing vehicle striking the police officer, including driver distraction, driving under the influence of drugs or alcohol, loss of consciousness, loss of vehicle control, etc.